


Love You Like a Love Song Baby

by Bby_Gunagee



Series: Leoji week!!! [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Author is tired, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Music, and sick, i think thats it, this is so short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bby_Gunagee/pseuds/Bby_Gunagee
Summary: Leo had always divided his life up through music.





	

For as long as he could remember, Leo had divided his life up with music. His earliest years were filled with the Wiggles and Disney, which was basically a constant in his life. In the middle section, from kindergarten to fourth grade he became obsessed with boybands, and from fifth grade through high school he switched it up so constantly that even he had trouble keeping up. Junior year for instance was the year of rap. Obviously even in the larger categories there were exceptions, his program music for one thing. He also could think of more recent events not by genre or band, but by specific song. He had once been able to do that with each of the different phases, but as things faded into the past he switched to broader labels. 

When Leo first met Guang-hong, he played Sledgehammer on loop for a week. Something about that sing just perfectly captured how the younger Chinese skater made him feel. Leo listened to that song so much in fact, that both his friends and siblings threatened to harm him if he didn’t stop. His coach and parents just shook their heads, they had been young once, and they too had picked out songs that they swore were written just for them. 

Cover Up, a fun kpop song, was his theme during all of the months he spent pining, along with Love on Me. 

When they finally kissed, and started dating, he blasted Teenage Dream for three days straight. 

Whenever he was feeling particularly sad about the amount of distance between them, he put on Vanilla Twilight and fantasized about seeing him in person again.

I’m Yours was his theme song for a whole summer whenever he was feeling particularly sappy, and then it was Sweetest Devotion.

When he and Guang-hong moved in together, old enough for international moves and sharing a small apartment, but not quite old enough for marriage, Leo put on Wouldn’t It Be Nice, and he and Guang-hong danced to it together in their new kitchen. 

He sung Guang-hong to sleep with Te Amo y Mas whenever he couldn’t sleep, and when he was thinking about proposing he played One and Only until he had heard it so many times he was sick of it. 

Leo made a playlist of all the songs he had designated as Guang-hong songs, and listened to it while getting ready to go propose. When Guang-hong accepted, they danced together in their living room to Like a Star. 

They had their first dance at their wedding in front of family and friends to an instrumental cover of All of Me, because they were sappy like that, and that night they danced to Always alone in their bedroom. 

For the rest of Leo’s life, no matter what the main genre was, from kid’s music when they had their son, to classical music when they got old, there would always be a seemingly endless parade of love songs. All the way up until he was unable to sing, or play, or listen to music anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!!! I'm sorry I killed him again lol. Also if you were curious the songs used are:  
> Sledgehammer by Fifth Harmony   
> Cover Up by Teayeon   
> Love on Me by Galantis and Hook and Sling   
> Teenage Dream by Katy Perry   
> Vanilla Twilight by Owl City   
> I'm Yours by Jason Mraz   
> Sweetest Devotion by Adele   
> Wouldn't it Be Nice by the Beach boys   
> Te Amo y Mas from the book of life   
> One and Only by Adele  
> Like a Star by Ryeowook   
> Cover of All of Me by Nuetful   
> Always by Lee Minho


End file.
